


A Hard Day's Work

by KaterinaLuciano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaLuciano/pseuds/KaterinaLuciano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is a doctor and Éponine works long hours as a secretary. They come home after a particularly frustrating day and they make each other feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I had an extremely stressful time and just wanted to vent with some pointless smut for a pair not enough people write for!

Today was a bad day for Combeferre. A child almost lost his life because of negligent parents, a patient with TB stopped taking his medicine halfway through and developed a resistant strain of the disease and to top it all off he had to listen to two other doctors gossiping about Joly bisexuality. Combeferre could never understand some people's obsession with what others do in the confines of their bedrooms.

As he slotted his key into the lock of Éponine and his tiny little Parisian flat, he heard Éponine clattering around the kitchen. 

He tentatively entered.   
"Hi, love. Is anything the matter?" he asked.

Éponine was busy climbing on the counter to reach a bottle of Absolut. She planted herself on the counter, bottle in hand.

"I have had the worst fucking day. This complete buffoon came in today and stared down my shirt and spoke to me like he had absolutely zero respect for me! It was all "honey" and "girl" and I wanted to punch his leery smirk right off his face. When his meeting was over my stupid boss told me to see him out and he had the nerve to give me his number and then pinched my ass!" 

Éponine took a large swig of the vodka and passed it to Combeferre. 

"I have this feeling your day was just as shit as mine, " she said.

This is why Combeferre loved her - she could always read him like a book. He took the vodka and also gulped down a large mouthful. 

"You know, Eppy, my day was also pretty crap... but I don't think getting drunk is the best way to get rid of our frustration... As a doctor, I can only recommend one surefire way to make this day better..." he slowly moved to Éponine on the counter. He slid his hands up her thighs and parted them so he could stand closer to her.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Ferre," Éponine said, but her voice was already slightly breathy. 

"Miss Thenardier, I mean I'm going to fuck you senseless. "

Combeferre saw a split second of Éponine's signature mischievous smile before claiming her mouth with his own. He slid his tongue into her mouth and the both tasted of strong alcohol. It only served to make them both even more worked up, because of Éponine's habit of making them having drunken bathroom stall sex every time they go to a new club. 

Éponine started whimpering into his mouth and heground his hardness against her crotch. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up againt his chest. She wrapped her shapely legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders. He stumbled them to their bed and he sat down on the edge with Éponine on top of him. He pinched her ass.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"Only I am allowed to do that, right Eppie? No lecherous old man. If anyone ever does that to you again, kick his ass from here to Antarctica. Get fired, I don't give a fuck, I'm a doctor now, I can support us."

Combeferre didn't know where al this was coming from, all he knew was that he loved this woman and he wants to make love to her right now.

He pulled his own white T-shirt over his head and yanked her blouse off as well. He unclipped her bra and immediately started to suck her right nipple.

"Oh fuck, Ferre," she growled and grinded her hips into his.

Suddenly she moved off him and he made an embarrassing whining sound at the loss of contact. 

Éponine was pulling off her skirt and stockings.

"Pants off. Now."

Combeferre knew better than to ignore a direct command from his girlfriend when we was like this. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

With as much grace as a labrador puppy Éponine climbed on top of Combeferre. She grabbed his cock roughly and sunk down on him with a hiss.

She was wet and warm and Combeferre's eyes fluttered shut. Éponine rocked herself up and down his length, her eyes closing as well. Her hands roamed the flat planes of his chest and stomach. Every now and then she raked her nails across his fair skin hard enough to leave red lines, which caused Combeferre to buck up into her. She drew his hand to where they were joined and he knew what she was asking for. He rubbed circles on her clit just like she liked and in what felt like both an eternity and no time at all Éponine spasmed around his cock. She shuddered and keened above him and he thrust from under her a few times and then also came hard, his fingers digging into her hips.

She flopped off of him and after catching her breath said, "Dr Combeferre, I think I'm ready to face the world again. As long as I know I'm getting this when I'm frustrated again."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote it half way and then had a food break and such and now I'm tired and I'm not even sure how it should have ended. Sorry if there are typos, I did this on my phone. Anyway, hope it was still an enjoyable read :)


End file.
